El Brillo en Tus Ojos
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Naruto sorpende llegando temprano para el entrenamiento, Sakura luce diferente, lo arrastra aun lugar alejado donde inquiere sobre sus sentimientos para luego besarlo pero luego desaparece  ESA NO ERA SAKURA¡¡¡ ¿entonces quien?...Yaoi SasuNaru


**Advertencia:** Shounen ai; yaoi

**Pareja:** Sasuke & Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**E**l **B**_r_**i**l**l**_o_ e**n** _T_**u**_s_**O**_j_**o**_s_

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

-------------- _Konoha_-------------

Caminaba tranquilo por la aldea, apenas hace una hora que el sol iluminaba el lugar, las hojas verdes de los árboles se columpiaban al compás de la suave ventisca, fresca y ligera arrastrando algunas de las hojas en el suelo y acariciando su zorruna mejilla en tanto jugaba con sus hebras doradas, por alguna rara razón hizo caso al sonido del despertador en vez de tirarlo al suelo, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, por ello desayuno sin prisas y daría la sorpresa de llegar temprano a su clase de entrenamiento, estaba seguro de que asombraría todos con su puntualidad.

Con la mano metida en los bolsillos continuo andando por el camino de tierra que lo llevaría hasta el puente junto a sus compañeros, se le hacía tan extraño, mirar las casas y las personas que ya estaba transitando, pues normalmente tenía que ir corriendo y pasar por esos lugares con tanta tranquilidad era una nueva sensación, así que levantarse temprano tenía sus ventajas, cero preocupaciones.

A lo lejos pudo divisar que ya había alguien esperando en el puente, era Sakura, la pelirosa miraba hacia el lado contrario por lo que supuso no lo vio cuando este le hizo una señal con la mano a modo de saludo, aunque ya se acostumbraba a que la ojiverde lo ignorara, al único al que realmente prestaba atención, hasta rayar en la obsesión, era a Sasuke, pero sin perder animo, y con una enorme sonrisa se acerco corriendo con intención de asustar a la chica pero se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando vio a esta voltear hacia su dirección, tapo con una mano la risa que le causaba la simple idea de sorprender a Haruno, seguro que pegaría el grito al cielo, sigiloso saco un poco la cabeza para ver si seguía mirando, al percibir que no despertaba ninguna sospecha de su presencia, apresuro el paso para llegar a su encuentro abrió la boca con todo el ánimo de sorprenderla.

- Ni lo intentes... - volteo la ojiverde con expresión dura, el rubio solo sonrío al verse descubierto llevándose una de las manos atrás.

- Buenos días Sakura¡¡ - dijo entusiasmado cerrando sus oceánicos luceros para mostrar una radiante sonrisa

- Buenos días dob.. cof cof... Naruto- respondió tosiendo un poco mientras sus orbes miraban hacia otro lado, pero se abrieron enormes al sentir la mano del rubito en su frente.

- Te sientes bien - la miro inquisitivamente acercándose sin ninguna reserva hasta la chica quien no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le tiñeran de un ligero color rosa- tienes fiebre??

- No fastidies - dijo apartando la mano de forma brusca.

- Estas segura?- volvió a preguntar curioso, por lo que ella se cruzo de brazos evidentemente hastiada.

- Lo que me suceda no es asunto tuyo - por alguna razón esa actitud le pareció conocida, pero en otra persona, entonces a su mente vino la imagen de un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos color de la noche, diciendo esas mismas palabras, tan duras y crueles como él, bajo la mirada por un segundo pero luego sacudió la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello con las manos para no dejarse influir por ese mal recuerdo y dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, la que siempre estaba acostumbrada a dar cada vez que se sentía mal.

- De acuerdo... yo solo preguntaba - contesto mirando hacia arriba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza - oye... ¿ya lo notaste?.

- Notar que?.

- Llegue temprano¡¡¡... incluso antes que Sasuke-soyelmáspuntual-Uchiha... como te quedo el ojo- declaro con la barbilla en alto en señal de completo orgullo.

- Algún día tenia que darse el milagro - contesto sin mucho interés, ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio, podía escucharse el agua del río correr debajo de ellos, Naruto apoyo los brazos en la baranda de metal fijando su vista en el agua que tranquila corría, los peces que casualmente cruzaban en busca de alimento, en su cabeza jamás se formulo la pregunta del porque de la tardanza del "gran" Uchiha, siendo que, como él había mencionado el era tan puntual el silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos hasta que una mano se extendida frente a su rostro con una bola de arroz en ella, se mostró sorprendido al principio y aun algo dubitativo miro a la persona que se lo estrechaba.

- Para mi??- la observo, pero ella evitaba mirarle sus ojos le rehuían la marida- te das cuenta de que no soy Sasuke... verdad??

- No podría confundirlos... créeme- contesto con el alimento en su mano, el chico aun se resistía a tomarlo- piensas tenerme así todo el día o que?... - el chico tomo el alimento y siguió examinándolo sospechoso.

- Estas segura de que te sientes bien??- continuó sin atreverse a probar la bollo de arroz.

- Ahhh¡¡¡...ya quieres dejar eso.. no es como si le hubiese puesto veneno sabes.

- Es que...- sonrío de forma divertida- tu solo le das regalos a Sasuke y pues... es extraño porque si te pones a pensar...- no pudo continuar hablando la pelirosa estaba uniendo sus labios en un beso, sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más de lo que ya estaban, jamás en su vida, ni en sus sueños más locos, se hubiese imaginado a él besándose con Sakura así de la nada, ni siquiera tubo tiempo para corresponder el beso cuando ella se alejo- por que...?

- Vamos - Sakura lo tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarlo siguiendo el camino del arroyo esquivando el de tierra pero en dirección de unos arbustos, en el trayecto el kitsune fue tropezando con algunas que otras rocas que a medida que iban avanzando aumentaban de tamaño, estaban alejándose mucho del puente, la zona era algo más salvaje, menos rural, por el simple hecho de que ya no veía a personas a los alrededores y las casas de la aldea se veían cubiertas por los enormes árboles.

- D-donde vamos?- pregunto desconcertado, de repente y se le hacía que la pelirosa se había hecho bastante fuerte por la brusquedad con la que sostenía su muñeca, se introdujeron en medio de algunos arbustos bastante altos, por los que cualquiera, amenos que conociese el camino, podría perderse.

La ojiverde no respondió solo se detuvo en medio de una pequeña braña camuflada por arbustos de grandes ramas y un enorme árbol casi seco, pues de sus ramas por poco vacías apenas pendían algunas hojas que se iban secando, el sonido del arroyo a unos metros de ellos marco el mismo silencio al igual que en el puente, antes que esa reinante confusión se formara en la cabeza del pequeño zorrito, ahí estaba parado frente a la chica que siempre le había gustado y se sentía tan extraño, la beso y no sintió nada, sorpresa quizás pues nunca penso gustarle a la chica, pero siempre creyó que cuando besara a Sakura sentiría algo más, como esas mariposas en el estomago, como suelen decir o esa emoción de estar siendo correspondido por la persona de tu sueños, un fuego en el pecho que no puedes contener, cuando te sonrojas y ríes como idiota, pero no sucedió nada de eso.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?- se atrevió a preguntas al ver a la pelirosa darle la espalda, desde que estaban ahí ella no le dio explicación del por que lo había arrastrado consigo hasta ese lugar, suponía que algo malo debía suceder para que ella reaccionara así.

- ¿Que es, exactamente, lo que sientes por mi... Naruto? - pregunto sin girarse para encarar al ojiazul, parecía como si su nombre le fuese difícil de pronunciar, apenas y lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo derecho mientras sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su pecho en espera de un respuesta, demás esta decir que la pregunta sorprendió al chico, no la esperaba por lo que abrió los ojos.

- Pues yo... - se detuvo a pensar¿que sentía por Sakura?, nunca penso en eso, siempre penso que le gustaba, pero después de aquel beso sentía algo de duda acerca de esa atracción que creía sentir por la chica - ... te quiero mucho - contesto cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa sintiéndose satisfecho con su respuesta pues era cierto, sentía aprecio por Sakura o al menos algo parecido

Al escuchar esa respuesta en seguida giro sobre sus talones y se acerco al kitsune mirándolo directamente a los ojos, como si intentara penetrarlo y leer lo que hubiese en el interior del chico, su rostro serio estaba bastante pegado al rostro del chico quien no paraba de pestañear anonadado, Sakura había logrado desequilibrarlo en lo que llevaba del día con todo lo que hacía.

- Cómo?- demando saber la chica sin quitarle los ojos de encima, un leve sonrojo se tiño en el blanco rostro del niño mientras pestañeaba varias veces al saberse tan inquisidoramente observado, solo recordaba a alguien que lo miraba así, pero esas personas distaban de parecerse, pero el reciente cambio de actitud de la chica también lo desconcertaba.

- C-co-cómo?- repitió al no entender el sentido de la pregunta¿que quería decirle con eso?

- Que cómo me quieres dobe?¡¡- grito la chica tomándolo de la chaqueta para que sus rostros por poco se pegaran, Naruto quedo pasmado ante la pregunta ¿quería saber más?

- Sakura... no creo que...- no sabía que decir, pensaba que podía tranquilizar un poco a la chica pues esta se encontraba al parecer algo alterada, tal vez no fue de su agrado la respuesta que recibida-... es decir- comenzó a confundirse- ... tu eres una gran amiga, y yo... yo te...- la frase se le quedo atorada en su garganta.

- Que¡¡- sacudió al chico para que racionara y terminara de formular todas las palabras, pero no obtuvo contestación el rubio solo atino a bajar la mirada para no enfrentarla, para no verla a los ojos, la pelirosa frunció el ceño, un tanto enojada o confundida no lo sabía, solo se aferro a la chaqueta anaranjada del chico con suma fiereza y la respiración irregular, entonces sin previo aviso unió de nuevo sus rosados labios con los de Naruto en un beso fuerte, las manos que en algún momento estaban empuñadas en su ropa ahora estaba una en su espalda y otra en la nuca para que no rompiese el contacto, sobra especificar la respuesta del chico quien tieso y con los ojos abiertos como platos

No salía de la conmoción, la chica lamía sus labios una y otra vez demandando el ingreso a su boca, fue hasta que le mordió uno de ellos que le fue permitido, explorar esa cavidad húmeda y dulce, su lengua con absoluta maestría fue recorriendo todos los rincones, sin dejar pasar ninguno, el rubio ahogo un gemido en la boca de la chica, no esperaba que ella fuese una experta, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el suave toque que recibía por parte de la lengua de la de la chica quien le propinaba ligeros roces con su lengua invitándolo a jugar, primero fueron roces pero pronto se desato una batalla encarnizada por quien sería el dominante, para vergüenza de Naruto, Sakura estaba dándole una paliza.

Se mantuvieron besando por unos pocos minutos, cuando la ojiverde se separo de repente, como si algo la hubiese asustado, pues sus ojos miraban para todos lados en busca de alguien, el kitsune no comprendió la reciente actitud de la chica, bueno no la estaba comprendiendo desde que la encontró en el puente, pero esto le resultaba más extraño, acaso había presentido algo malo?, ella se separo de sus brazos y retrocedió unos pasos mirándolo.

- Sakura que...- estuvo apunto de decir cuando la muchacha desapareció en una bola de humo, así nada más sin dar explicaciones o algo parecido, simplemente se fue, arrugo el ceño completamente confundido- ¡¡¿que demonios sucede?¡¡- grito con las manos en la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello de por si despeinado, ese era el día mas extraño que jamás haya tenido, y apenas empezaba.

Un poco más tranquilo y después de haber maldecido por todas las cosas que le sucedían y por no conocer todo el lugar que rodeaba a su aldea, pues estuvo perdido tratando de encontrar el camino devuelta al puente, pasaron varios minutos hasta que apareció en el camino de tierra que lo llevaría de vuelta al puente, con sus manos metidas a los bolsillos caminaba cabizbajo meditando en lo que acababa de sucederle, also la cabeza por un segundo para divisar a tres figuras que se tendían frente a el.

- NARUTOO¡¡¡- escucho esa voz estridente llamándolo, o más bien reprochándolo, cerro un ojos mientras acostumbrabas sus oídos al sonido, en aquel momento se fijo en la chica quien furiosa lo observaba, miro sus ojos, no tenían ese mismo brillo, no era igual y entonces sonrío ante el descubrimiento, la chica de hace un rato no era Sakura.

-:- **N**_o_**t **_O_**v**e_r_ -:-

* * *

Muy bien...este es el primer finc que publico en esta sección... espero sea de su agrado así como lo fue del mío

Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leer, no olviden dejar sus review

**A**D**I**O**S** **S**A**Y**O**N**A**R**A **G**A**M**B**A**T**E¡**¡**¡**


End file.
